


What Time Will Reveal

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universes, Emotions, Jayfeather's powers are a little different, One-Sided Attraction, Seriousness, Starclan has magic, Tiger is one resilient biscoitu, Time Travel, WOO, but anyway three people kudoed Reasons for reasons i know not, heh what a REASONable reference, i will be sipping strawbewwee malk until i get out of this block BOI, it pains me to try to write fire like the erins, it's pain, my goodness that was. a phase, please don't get that reference, same for Tiger too, so would it be wrong if i. rewrote that, to be fair i only glanced at a book fire was in to see how he was written but still, yeah it took two minutes for me to lose all motivation for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: The Great Battle is thrust into madness when Starclan's control slips. The final fight between the fire meant to save the clans and the darkness destined to destroy them is halted when both alternative and wound back events ensue.Despite the confusion, there is a lot the cats can learn about themselves within it all.yes this is inspired by all of the other time-travel fics within the warriors tags!
Relationships: Crowfeather/Nightcloud (Warriors), Firestar & Tigerclaw (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	What Time Will Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Now look, I am seriously going to try to finish this one. No, I do not have an outline, but  
> okay this may not go differently than the others, including Leave us alone man which I really really wanna continue

Firestar finds himself surrounded by flying fur, drops of blood and fruitless yowls. He glances about, ears pricked for the very one to cause the very battle they were trapped inside. He catches the amber eyes piercing him rather quickly.

The enemy stands alone in the center of a ring of cats fighting in pairs.

Without caution, the Thunderclan leader bounds toward the dead tabby, claws outstretched.

“This ceases today, Tigerstar!”

“It will never cease,” The transparent tabby slams down a powerful paw, knocking the slender tom down before his attack could reach him. “Foolish kittypet! Even if I perish, I will haunt you from my second grave.”

Snake-like, Firestar wriggles out from under the claws set in skin and rips away, blood spurting from his shoulder. His sides heave as he sucks a breath into his lungs, spitting at the broad-shouldered tom with vengeance.

“You’ve terrorized the Clans for far too long. In dreams, in reality, and even in death!” He lashes out a blow, quicker than a jackrabbit, which Tigerstar dodges. “We’ve all had enough.”

Any other words disappear into the tangle that ensues. Soon, the two are a blur of dark sienna and orange, claws and tails poking out on occasion.

The glowing pelts of the Starclan warriors among them stand out from the dim surroundings encasing the war.

Across from the main event, two dark-furred cats stand over a golden tabby, backs arched like the path the sun paved across the sky each day.

“You can’t do this, Breezepelt!”

“And why not?” The black cat yowls, claws scraping a layer of grass to reveal the earth below. “You’ve never cared for me or my mother! It’s always been about your half-bred Thunderclan whelps… it’s because of you I find myself in this place!”

“I will not,” Crowfeather positions himself between Lionblaze and the Dark Forest trainee, showing prickly little teeth. “Let you become a murderer, Breeze. I did not dictate your actions, not when you have a mind to decide things for yourself.” The smoky gray tom pauses, defenses slackening. “But your mother never let you decide anything for yourself, did she?”

Lionblaze’s panicked gaze sketches a shaky line from the father to son. Breezepelt looms over the smaller tom, however Crowfeather stands rigid, ocean eyes narrowed so sharply his glare could’ve sliced a cat in half.

“Leave.” The small cat grits out at last, claws sinking into their sheathes. “Get out of this place.”

Instead of lashing out as Lionblaze would expect, Breezepelt’s eyes widen. He takes a small step backwards, honey eyes roving the battlefield for someone in particular. Below his chin, the gray tom snaps his jaws a paw’s touch away from the black tom’s throat, yanking back once more with a snarl.

“I did not just stutter! _GET OUT!_ ”

Breezepelt’s gaze traces down to Lionblaze. He curls his lip, sheathes his claws, and sprints off as if a storm carries him.

The tabby doesn’t realize how shaken he is until he realizes he’s been holding his breath for a great amount of time. He allows himself to exhale deeply, sweeping his tail to his flank when Crowfeather’s blue shards glitter down at him.

“Uh… th-thank you, I guess.” The Thunderclan cat lowers his head, sweat tickling at his pawpads. “I appreciate it-”

He has not time to conclude.

The gray tom stalks off without a word.

\---

Spottedleaf feels the fibers of her body shift. She glances to the side, noticing that while Yellowfang slashes at Brokenstar, her form seems to grow brighter than their normal soft moon-like glow. One peek around the clearing, and she realizes every Starclan cat is beginning to glow rather bizarrely. She abandons her own Dark Forest cat and bounds over to her fellow former medicine cat, kicking Brokenstar out of the way.

“Can you explain this?” She gestures to herself with her tail. “What is happening to us?”

“I don’t know,” The huge she-cat breathlessly pants, head swinging. “Where’s Blue? Perhaps she knows.”

“I’m right here,” Blue fur flashes behind them, and they turn to see Bluestar beating a Dark Forest fighter into the dirt. “My theory is battling like this is driving out all of the energy we have.”

“ _All_ of it?” Spottedleaf shrieks. “We don’t need all of it!”

“Our spirit forms have in pampered in our grounds – they are unused to battle. Old feelings and emotions. Exerting themselves to remain in the physical realm. Don’t you feel alive on the ground?”

Spottedleaf pauses. In Starclan, she had experienced fulfillment that she never acquired before. But now… she recalls how an old feeling stirred inside of her at the beginning of the battle, when passing Sandstorm.

The jealousy. The dark possessiveness over Firestar. The hatred of what the Dark Forest scum were doing.

The tortoiseshell snaps out of her thoughts, mind driving back to her paws. They are blazing with white light, blinding her vision from Bluestar and Yellowfang’s equally bright forms.

“We must stop this!” Yellowfang’s word are cut off by an agonized yowl.

“Fang-” Bluestar’s own cry pierces the air.

Spottedleaf shudders, whipping around, only to bump into a growling Brokenstar. Before he can make a move, white floods the amber of her eyes.

She sees nothing but the color of a snow owl as her starry body stretches.

Enthralled in the adrenaline of battle, Firestar sinks his teeth into Tigerstar’s tattered ear, relishing the short yelp that sounds afterward. A club-like paw knocks into his head, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Tigerstar bites back a hiss of pain, flicking his ear to rid it of the blood.

“That was the last of your many mistakes, you fool!”

Firestar does not even reward the brute with a response. The wounds marring his fur hardly sting when he charges, caterwauling madly.

It comes out of nowhere. It’s a Starclan cat standing behind Tigerstar, challenging his own opponent. Neither one of the toms were prepared for the sudden _BOOM_ that overtook the valley. Many continuous booms.

Stars sprinkle into the air, flying every which way. The ginger tom screeches, ears pinning down to his skull. He throws a glance over at Tigerstar, seeking any indication of this being his doing – and apparently not. The tabby’s alarmed expression is enough to signal that he had no part in the explosions occurring all over.

The sparkling tom before them promptly releases a scream that sounds as if it’s ripping his throat in half. Slowly yet surely, his starry body contorts. Flattens. 

Firestar is too busy watching. He is well distracted by the time Tigerstar collects himself and lunges.

Pinned, the Thunderclan tom scrabbles at the dead cat’s arms violently. The tabby above him smirks.

“Like I said… I would be watching you, Fireheart. The time for watching is over.”

The huge cat whips a claw out of each toe, one by one.

Firestar’s growl is overshadowed by the nearest blast to them. He glances up to see in the place of the cat that was formerly there is a gaping swirly blue object hovering above the grass. Tigerstar appears startled once more, so Firestar winds his paws beneath the tabby and thrusts with all of his strength. The tabby is sent flying forwards, but not before snagging the ginger cat with his claws.

A blur encompasses whatever happens next.

All that Firestar knows is that the world flared electric blue around him before it dims to black.

\---

Lionblaze picks himself off of the ground, attempting to get his fur to lie flat.

He cannot grasp why breathing is a difficulty all of a sudden.

He closes his eyes.

Honey orbs burn his eyelids, displaying a sort of loathing he had never witnessed. The scent of herbs swirls to his nostrils and his sun-colored eyes snap open to disclose Jayfeather to him.

“What on earth happened to you?” The gray tom’s fur gains a silvery sheen; his cobalt eyes switching to a striking electric glow.

Though the younger littermate remains blind, the golden cat can feel his brother’s subconscious probing through his jumbled emotions. He shrinks away, digging his claws into the dirt.

“Stop that! We don’t have time for this.” He wheels, tail whipping against the grass. “I have to go.”

“Maybe you should rest-”

“The Dark Forest won’t rest!” Lionblaze is surprised himself when he snaps at the medicine cat. He pulls his gaze away before Jayfeather can level him with a stern look. “My Clan needs us. Let’s tend to them first.”

“…Of course.” Jayfeather’s sigh is heavy. “Just… don’t forget to allow me to tend to you afterwards.”

Lionblaze squares his shoulders, ignoring the fact that he has deflated a little inside.

“I can’t _get_ hurt.” He mews. He then pads off to battle the ones who seek to destroy their home.

\---

“What bad timing,” Crowfeather shallowly avoids an exploding cat, muttering to himself under his breath. “Foxdung, why did I have to tell him to leave right before this nonsense happened?”

As much as he is upset, he cannot just let his son get hit with whatever was transpiring with the Starclan warriors. He seeks out a mortal black pelt among the many, heart drumming within his chest to distribute the terror coursing through his veins.

“Breezepelt!” He screams over the commotion and yells, ocean eyes darting around. “Breeze, come back! It’s not safe!”

Soon, he scouts out a black-furred cat with his son’s build. He bounds up to the cat, eyes widened hopefully until the cat looks back at him. He nearly vomits.

“Oh… Nightcloud.” He faces her with dread pooling in his stomach.

He’d chased their son off.

A Dark Forest cat wouldn’t have a chance to get to him if she found out. He shakes out his pelt. Well, she would know. He wasn’t going to stand here and lie to her.

“I don’t know where Breezepelt is,” He confesses. “I told him to go-”

“You… what?” Her mew crawls out dangerously slow.

“That was before I saw those things!” He protests.

“Still – you chased off _my son?!_ ” She fumes, looming over her mate.

He nods silently.

Nightcloud’s breathing quickens. Before he can fear an outburst, she whips around, beckoning him with her tail.

“Then don’t just sit there like a stunned field mouse – let’s find him!”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of my first time-travel thing (i believe it is), and I also hope you have a safe rest of your day! Thank you for reading, and kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated if given
> 
> also criticism of the constructive type would also be nice!


End file.
